


We don’t talk any more

by TsuruueYuki



Series: Ark nights [1]
Category: Ark Nights
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 原作：明日方舟CP：大鲍勃·格拉尼是BG向的PWP ！请务必确认接受后再进入阅读





	We don’t talk any more

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：明日方舟  
> CP：大鲍勃·格拉尼  
> 是BG向的PWP ！请务必确认接受后再进入阅读

夜里醒来时鲍勃感觉身上所有的毛孔都在流汗。  
滴水村周边方圆十几里范围内都被赏金猎人近年来的扰袭抢掠搞的一片荒凉，断壁残垣中勉强找到一间还能住人的废屋，小个子格拉尼和可萝尔住在里间，鲍勃则自告奋勇在外面守夜。  
说是守夜，他其实睡的还蛮不错，毕竟不远处埋伏的都是他的好兄弟，鲍勃也只是装装样子。  
屋子里传来响动，应该是那个小骑警醒了。鲍勃懒洋洋地想着，顺手在左脸颊上拍死了一只蚊子。田野间会叮人的母蚊子按理说并不多，荒草中都是一些雄性草蚊，一般不主动袭击人类，连牲畜也很少收它们困扰，可能是最近来来往往的赏金猎人带来了人流量，让它们活跃了起来。  
蚊子喜欢高温高湿、二氧化碳浓度高的环境，这说明附近多半有它们的猎物。鲍勃抹了一把头上的汗水，意识到自己恐怕已经成了蚊子眼中的肥肉。他往破了一半的门外望去，不远处恰好有一口井，他们今晚吃干粮时喝的水就从那儿来，水量还挺足的，鲍勃决定把身上好好洗一洗，也顺便凉快一下。  
厚重的盔甲早在落脚时就解下了，鲍勃干脆扯下了其他衣物，只剩下贴身的短裤。染上矿石病有一段时间，他的脚踝和小腿上斑斑驳驳地布满了结晶，每次穿脱衣物都得格外留心。他把脱下的衣服都胡乱往刚刚躺着的干草堆上一扔，出门打了桶水回来。  
拿着一块破衣服改成的布巾沾水擦了几遍，鲍勃感觉还是不够过瘾。屋内除了刚刚一点轻微的响动就没再出过声音，应该是谁翻了个身吧，鲍勃这样想着，干脆把身上最后一点遮蔽也解了下来。  
他心底升上一种奇特的感觉，自从离开整合运动后，鲍勃一直没怎么好好打理过自己，整天和一群同样感染了矿石病、除了逃避追杀、找到食物和活下去没有其他想法的男人们混在一起，时间一久，有时他连自己名字都想不起来，更别提清洗身体和放松休息了。他快速搓洗着身上脏污积聚比较多的地方，略过矿石结晶的部位不去碰也不去看，忍不住想起白天的情景。  
“嘿，大个子，还没问你叫什么名字？”那个小骑警仰起脸问他，银白色长发束成马尾，看起来精神又活泼。  
“……叫我大鲍勃就好。”他说。  
整合运动的人这么叫他，其他赏金猎人也是。其实他原本的姓名似乎并不是这个，但这并不重要，他只是个感染者，充其量是个武力还可以、头脑也有一点的优秀感染者，但没人关心这个，有个顺口能叫的代号就可以。  
“好，大鲍勃！那我们就是同伴了！”  
尽管双方说的清清楚楚，他们只是暂时结盟，但格拉尼爽朗的声音还是像清泉般流进了他的脑海。她和其他人都不太一样，明明是个“正常人”，却毫不避忌地踮起脚尖拍了拍他的肩膀，好像一点儿都不怕那人人谈之色变的矿石病。这让鲍勃连带着对罗德岛也有了些改观，要是能早一点知道他们，知道他们真的能对感染者一视同仁……  
“呵……”  
及时中断了不切实际的想象，鲍勃告诉自己这世上没有如果，与其去设想过去的另一种可能，还不如好好筹划以后的安排。而且，他现在有个更棘手的问题需要解决：大概是太久没关注过自身，简单的清洗活动带来的摩擦让他兴奋起来了，在这个不太合时宜的情景下。  
这倒没什么，鲍勃也不是毛头小子，略微停顿后就放下了布巾，靠在破木桌边抚上了自己的好兄弟。他只想尽快弄出来，然后好好睡一觉，毕竟之后还有不少劳心劳力的事要做。于是他半闭着眼睛，努力搜刮着记忆里最热辣的镜头，一手撑在背后的桌面上，一手循序渐进地开始了自我服务。  
沉浸在自己世界里的鲍勃注意力开始涣散，没注意到内间又传出了些轻微的响动。他开始肖想自己最近见过的性感女郎，可不知怎么，脑海里涌出的最直接印象却是骑警那双修长笔直的腿。关于过去的经历她应该是没吹牛，饱满却并不过于粗壮的大腿看上去就十分有力，那是长期骑马才能造就的匀称线条，小腿则经过了颠簸训练和充分的拉伸，结实、纤长而笔直，无论站立还是跑动都显示着无穷无尽的张力。还有姑娘家特有的细腻皮肤——关于这一点鲍勃并没看的太仔细，毕竟他不是一个会盯着女人一直看的好色之徒，此刻却也不禁想象起那双又白又嫩的大腿内侧是不是也有马具磨出的薄茧。那样更好，鲍勃会选择用指甲在上面轻轻搔刮，长着薄茧的地方最怕这样……  
他的呼吸越来越急促，光是想着那个小个子居然就硬的发疼，意识到这一点的鲍勃更添了一层来源于羞愧的兴奋感。别看她瞧上去就像个未成年的小男孩，今天跟在后面的时候鲍勃可看清了，她发育得非常好，小巧圆润的肩头下是有力的双臂，盔甲下微微隆起的部位比起女生装束的村长一点都不逊色……  
“格拉尼……”  
没意识到自己陶醉时叫起了那个名字，鲍勃还在享受他难得的私人时光。这本身并没什么问题，毕竟每个人关起门来想着谁做些什么都仅限于自得其乐，但鲍勃显然忘了，这会儿他并没有门可关。  
“哐”的一声，有什么尖锐金属物体撞击在地面上的声音，把鲍勃从醺醺然中惊醒。迎上目光的是格拉尼惊恐的眼神，她正从内间出来，刚把那扇破旧的木门掩好，大概是打算蹑手蹑脚地出来接替自己守下半夜，却没料到这位临时伙伴正赤身露体地解决个人问题。  
鲍勃就像从头到脚被浇了盆冷水，电光石火间已经想好了对策。要是格拉尼没听见他在叫什么，他可以打个哈哈把这事敷衍过去，好歹也都是成年人，没什么不能理解的；要是听见了，就是另一回事。想到这儿，他扯过一旁的布巾，在腰上缠了两圈遮住重要部位，反而迎着格拉尼走了上去。  
“你、你别过来！你在干嘛？怎么、怎么叫我的名字……”  
格拉尼的反应说明了一切，鲍勃眸色一暗，看来没有退路了。此时落入他眼中的格拉尼和白天那副张扬活泼、干劲十足的样子不太一样，她显然被吓到了，随着鲍勃一步步逼近，她跌跌撞撞地倒退了两步，刚刚落在地上发出声音的正是她的长枪，现下却成了阻碍她的绊脚石，格拉尼足跟在上面踩了一下，重心不稳地倒了下去。  
大概是还没完全睡醒又接受了超出接受范围的刺激，格拉尼弱不禁风的样子让她比平时更多了几分属于女性的惹人怜爱。鲍勃抢上一步在她跌倒在地上之前拦住了她的腰，不错，手感就像他想象的一样柔韧，虽然并不是那些贵族所喜欢的纺锤形身材一样纤细，倒是正中红心地满足了鲍勃的喜好。  
“放开——”  
“嘘。”鲍勃在她挣扎呼救前及时制止了，并做出一个口型让她冷静，“你想惊醒那个什么都不懂的小村长，让她过来看着吗？”  
说完，他还意有所指地瞟了一眼横在地上的长枪，并一脚把它踢到了远处。  
眼下的形势十分明朗，格拉尼状态最佳也只能勉强和他打个平手，现在失去了武器又被控制住，至于那个手无缚鸡之力的村长，就算真的来帮忙恐怕也和鲍勃说的一样，只能在一旁看着，说不定还会多一个受害者。  
格拉尼当然不知道鲍勃满脑子都是她一个人，受害者增加什么的纯属过度担忧；但鲍勃的话显然起了作用，她虽然还在剧烈挣扎，声音却都咽了回去，甚至动作间也尽量避免闹出声音。这就好办了，鲍勃嘴角咧开露出一个得逞的笑，把人抱到了那张旧木桌上。  
“听着，”他单手就轻轻松松抓紧了格拉尼乱挥乱动的双手，压低声音在她耳边说着，“别害怕，你也看见了……我不是想伤害你，只是……该死的矿石病，让我有点忍不住。”  
我可真是个天才，鲍勃为自己临时起意找到的理由赞叹。他能感觉到格拉尼身上的恐惧和抗拒消减了不少，她有些迟疑、又十分羞耻地同样压低声音回答：“怎么可能不害怕！你、你先放开我。”  
“我不放，放开你就会逃跑，然后找机会杀了我。我们这些可怜的感染者就是这样，时常控制不住自己作出伤害别人的行为，其实我们没有恶意，矿石病也不会通过这个传染……”  
“谁、谁跟你说这个！你先把衣服穿上再说！”  
骑警依旧不配合地企图屈起腿把他踢开，但鲍勃能感觉到，他已经成功了一大半。顺着格拉尼的动作，他又把右脚的脚踝握在了手里，同时身体前倾把她弯曲的右腿压向胸前，凑近她面前轻声问：“能让我……亲亲你吗？这样可能就好了。”  
灼热的气息喷在额头上，格拉尼感觉有点晕乎乎的。她要是但凡有点这方面的经验，就知道男人这时候的话没半分可信度，刚刚震惊到她的那个兴致勃发的器官可一点儿都没消停。但她本能地觉得大鲍勃并不是坏人，白天又刚刚交过心，本来就对鲍勃产生了同情的格拉尼更被他刚刚的说辞吃得死死的，总觉得这时候自己要是拒绝了，什么“帮助感染者”、“一视同仁”之类的就都成了又假又空的大话。  
于是我们的骑警小姐就在这样的混乱中稀里糊涂地没有拒绝，等鲍勃慢慢凑上来叼住了她的嘴角，格拉尼还鬼使神差地瞪大了眼睛看着面前的脸。并没有特别帅气，也并不丑陋，欧洲男人特有的长鼻梁撑起了整张脸的轮廓，狭长的眼睛正专注地盯在她的唇上，让格拉尼一阵莫名的脸发烧。  
并没有预想的激烈，轻吻落在唇角两三次，确认被默许后才逐渐深入。起初稍微有些不适感，但格拉尼满心想着鲍勃刚刚说过的话，努力让自己配合地微微张开了口，好让对方能顺利度过“矿石病带来的情热”。  
她的体贴得到了回报，男人印下一串细密的轻吻，牵着足踝让她把腿绕在自己腰身上，然后放开了捏着脚腕的手，伸到背后揽住了她的身体。并没有太多侵略性，格拉尼也随着对方亲密的动作渐渐放松了一些，任由着亲吻逐渐深入；他们交换着唾液，唇瓣不知不觉间被濡湿，分开时染上绯红的色彩，看上去娇艳欲滴。  
“你真好看。”鲍勃情不自禁地称赞，发自内心的话语让格拉尼有些羞涩地低下了头。  
他稍微放松了握着格拉尼双手的左手，但也没彻底松开。他不知道对方其实已经手足无措了，骑警小姐比他见过的任何女孩都飒爽，在亲密接触上也出乎意料的完完全全是张白纸。鲍勃试探着去解她的腰带，同时开始了第二轮的亲吻。注意力果然都被吸引到了上面，格拉尼虽然觉得腰间有什么东西窸窸窣窣地在捣鬼，但动作十分轻柔，她便没太往心里去，比起这个还是唇齿间的攻势更猛烈些：男人这次一改之前的温柔，上来就直接入侵口腔，叼住格拉尼的舌尖轻轻咬啮，唇舌交缠着发出十分煽情的声音。  
格拉尼感觉脸红得快要烧起来了，大概是刚刚清洗过的缘故，男人身上并没有任何让她不适的气息，比起这个，偶尔泄露出的水声实在太过于火辣，以至于她都没发现胸甲被解下放到了一边，肋骨以下的肌肤完全暴露在空气里，小巧的肚脐随着呼吸正一起一伏地动着。鲍勃也注意到了这一点，忍不住伸手指在上面划了一下，指尖顺着双乳下方凹陷的肌肉线条轻轻掠过，格拉尼只觉得一阵说不出的痒意从皮肤表面直接顺着神经末梢爬了上来，“啊”地叫出了声。  
声音一出口，两人同时顿了一下。鲍勃已经放开了对格拉尼双手的束缚，她条件反射地抬手捂住了嘴，目光和男人对上，格拉尼明显从那双深蓝色的眼睛里看到了一丝玩味。  
别说鲍勃，就算格拉尼自己都惊讶于怎么会发出这样娇媚的声音，刚刚那一声好像不是从她的声带传来的，尖细、玩转而柔媚，还带着一点沙哑而微微上扬的尾音，像是诱惑着面前的人来采摘的禁忌果实。  
“舒服吗？”鲍勃先反应过来，露出了然的微笑。他停了一下，没有做出更过分的举动，只是把人抱得更紧了些，转了个身干脆让格拉尼靠在自己身上，空出的右手顺着腰线下滑，在骑警特制的长裤外侧露出腿根的位置轻轻摩挲着。  
“还、还可以……”格拉尼被抱着转了个圈，本就晕乎乎的她这会儿完全不知道自己在说什么。  
太棒了，马裤的设计简直太棒了。鲍勃在心底由衷地赞美着，由于骑马时大腿内侧需要重点防护，同时长时间在马背上的高强度运动以及接触牲畜又需要保持通风，格拉尼长裤的外侧有两处敞口，暴露出大片雪白的肌肤，男人长年握电锯的手心生着厚厚的粗茧，摩擦得怀里小小的人儿一阵阵颤栗。  
“别、别摸那里了……”她颤声阻止着，只是事已至此，那双看起来还算结实有力的手臂已经无法作出什么有实效性的挣扎，格拉尼整个人被圈在男人怀里，小小的身板和鲍勃形成了鲜明的对比，而此刻就连这样的反差也让男人热血沸腾。他差不多忍到极限了，鲍勃顺应女孩的请求停止了对腿根嫩肉的蹂躏，一举把失去了胸甲后松松垮垮挂在身上的制服和马裤都扯了下来。  
“呀！别、唔……”  
突然暴露在空气中的身体让格拉尼找回了一点理智，意识到自己正在被侵犯的她刚要挣脱下来逃开，鲍勃早有准备地一把扣住了她的后背，把人牢牢按在怀里再次亲吻起来。这次男人醉翁之意不在酒，边亲边往下，在那对凸起的山丘上停了下来。格拉尼的乳房和本人一样小巧又结实，像一对白白的小馒头，鲍勃这么想着忍不住暗笑，低头含住了一边的乳尖。它正为暴露的羞耻和冷空气刺激而精神百倍，忽然被吞进一个温暖潮湿的地方，从未有过的体验让格拉尼从脖颈到足尖整个儿人酥了个透，软软地靠在男人怀里失去了力气。  
“呜……”  
嘴里吐出意义不明的呻吟，格拉尼潜意识里还记得要努力压低声音，一边轻微扭动着一边露出快哭了的表情，可爱极了。男人在她胸前埋头耕耘了一会儿，伸出手指沾着上面留下的水液朝身下探去。通常男人们都不爱做这么繁琐的准备，但鲍勃此刻并不这么想。直接进去固然可以享受到无与伦比的紧致，但从格拉尼的反应看，她应该没什么经验，鲍勃不知为什么并不想让接下来的性事变成一种单方面的索取。况且，现在的格拉尼足以让他燃起探索更多的意愿，她眼角含着生理性的液体，不止小小的脸蛋，浑身上下都泛着粉红，看起来十分情动。半闭着的眼睛能看到长长的睫毛在轻轻跳动，让她显得脆弱又可口，鲍勃低头在上面轻啄了一下，手指拨开稀疏的毛发探进那道窄缝。  
没有想象的那么难，鲍勃惊喜地发现那里已经自发地分泌出透明的粘液，做好了被进入的准备。很好，这是对他技术和服务的肯定，鲍勃想，额外细心地顺着窄缝轮廓，不轻不重地抚摸了几下。格拉尼发出一阵难以忍耐的呜咽，低头朝他怀里扎了进去，似乎对陌生的快感有些害怕，双腿却夹紧了一些，叫嚣着渴望更多。  
像小猫一样，鲍勃想起了从前在家乡养过的伙伴。它们总是飘忽不定、若即若离，有着矫健的身姿和甜腻的叫声，却从不肯乖乖按照人们希望的那样去做；只有被捏在手里，完全落入强者的控制，才会哀哀地叫着，露出一点乖顺的模样。、  
捣蛋的时候让人头疼，顺从时却又直戳心脏的可爱——不就是眼下的格拉尼么。鲍勃伸进一根手指，阻力有点大，他垂下头在女孩耳边不断轻声安慰，劝诱着让她稍微打开一点双腿。未经开垦的处女地是满足男人一切幻想的乌托邦，鲍勃只觉得手指被牢牢吸住了，里面的软肉似是推拒，又在他活动时紧紧咬住不肯放开，生怕他离去似的。  
格拉尼整个人抖得厉害，双手抓着男人胸前头深深埋在中间，这让鲍勃一度担心自己是不是弄疼她了，不得不中断，低下头轻声问她感觉怎么样。在几次之后，女孩终于忍不住小声抱怨着“要做就快点”，即使此时的一点小脾气也被特别的气氛酝酿成了绝佳的调剂品，鲍勃想，或许骑警小姐也并不是自己想的那么不近人情。  
额角渗出了汗，鲍勃顾不上擦，专注地变换着角度和位置，又加入了一根手指。格拉尼扭动的更厉害了，双腿并起转动着腰身似乎是想让入侵者从自己身体里出去，被扣紧的躯干却无处可逃，动作反而方便了男人进一步深入。她弓起身子，想要逃避这种磨人的快感，但对方显然对女性身体结构有一定了解，指根总是若有若无地撩拨着穴口浅层被包裹在层层遮蔽中的阴蒂。神经交汇点被不断刺激，她只能发出断断续续的喘息，更多的爱液溢出来，成了最自然的润滑剂。  
大概可以了吧？  
鲍勃抽出手指，上面的透明液体多得可以顺着指尖流下，女孩则软得一塌糊涂，靠在他的怀里以为自己暂时逃过一劫，正在低声喘息。他把刚刚紧急围在腰间的布巾扯了下来，双手伸到膝弯处重新抱起格拉尼，让她双脚分开面对着自己，手臂自然而然地搭在宽阔的肩膀上。  
“可能会有点儿疼。”  
平淡的叙述短句让人来不及细细体会其中包含的意味，格拉尼感觉一个更粗更硬的东西顶了上来。她一时没弄懂即将发生什么，茫然地抬头望向男人，发现他也正专注地看着自己，有些害羞地正想斥责他一句，却被下身突然传来的疼痛带走了所有注意力。  
“呀啊啊——”  
她哑着嗓子叫了出来，那是什么，有什么东西正在撑开她的身体——深究起来，疼痛倒在其次，主要是过大的尺寸带来的饱胀感让人有种被从中间劈开的错觉，她敏感地闻到了一丝血腥味。  
完了，这就是传说中的……传说中的……  
她开始哭起来，不是因为疼，而是感觉有什么重要的东西好像发生了不可逆转的改变。男人慌乱地抱紧她退出了一些，被顶开后撤出的空虚感反而加重了女孩难过的情绪。她抱紧了男人的脖子，这让男人有些不知所措，拿不准是该继续攻城略地，还是暂停下来查看情况；于是女孩干脆利落地屈起腿扣住男人的身体向下一沉，吞到了前所未有的深度。  
“呼……”  
鲍勃的呼吸急促起来，他忍不住了，女孩的动作无疑是默许的信号，他开始以所能做到的最温柔的动作开凿深入。格拉尼含着口水含混不清地呻吟着，她自己也不知道是怎么了，只能随着男人的动作不断摆动着身体，不断被送上快感的巅峰。小小的身体挂在粗壮的手臂上，就像一个柔软的人偶，像是哭泣又拉长拔高的尖叫显示着身体的主人正在经受怎样的刺激，而男人则一鼓作气地深入到未曾想象过的地方，不断探索着藏在深处的秘密花园。腔道柔顺地接纳着初访的客人，客人却有些蛮横，不顾穴肉的推挤挽留，一个劲儿地往深处挤，抽动间带来的摩擦成了巨大快感的源头，男人忍住一波波来袭的欲望，几十个来回后总算整根埋入了怀里的身体。  
体型差距在这时候变得明显，格拉尼紧致平坦的腹部甚至被撑出了一个不易察觉的弧度，从凸起的形状依稀能看出里面那个大家伙的轮廓。入侵者也开始显示出真正的实力和本性，他闷声不吭地抱着怀里的人，手臂托着双股配合着进出上下移动，看上去就好像女孩在主动吞吐着那个大家伙。过于深入的体位对初体验者有些苛刻，她被顶得一阵阵干呕，不得不抓住了鲍勃的手臂说着含混不清的话，请求他稍微慢一点，男人这会儿却撕掉了温柔体贴的伪装，边在她后背抚摸着帮忙顺气，一边插进了更深的地方。  
“哈、哈啊……”  
最后，格拉尼只剩下扬起脖子低喘的力气，男人紧贴着白嫩结实的双腿把它们分开到极限，前段抵着宫颈不断研磨顶弄，在女孩颤抖的哭叫中打开了一个小口。播种的瞬间只有几秒，格拉尼已经被接连不断的高潮玩到失神，头靠在鲍勃肩头胸口不断起伏喘息，男人则度过射精后的短暂空白，从她身体里慢慢退了出来。红白混杂的液体随着男人的动作从连接处垂下，落在沾满尘灰的地上，“扑”地扬起一片。  
“你、说话不算……明明说……亲亲就好的……”  
女孩的嗓音已经叫的有些沙哑，只剩下那活泼响亮的音色还和之前没什么两样。  
鲍勃感到十分餍足，他把软倒在怀里的女孩轻轻放在铺好的干草上，还细心地在腰下垫了两件衣服，好让她睡的舒服一些。做完这些之后，他感觉有些累了，眼皮打架得厉害，想睡……  
“你怎么……说话不算……”  
奇怪，格拉尼的声音怎么一直还在耳边，而且重复着一样的话……  
格拉尼？  
鲍勃猛然惊醒。  
映入眼帘的正是刚刚耳鬓厮磨的那张脸，不过不同的是，眼前的格拉尼穿戴整齐，银发与马耳形状的头部防具看起来就像长在一起一样自然。  
他猛地坐起，这才发现自己在干草堆里睡着了，身上黏糊糊的全是汗水，分不清是闷热的环境还是刚刚那场荒唐古怪的梦造成的。  
格拉尼见他起来，带着她一贯朝气十足的微笑埋怨道：“大鲍勃，你怎么睡着了？说好你守前半夜，我守后半夜的，怎么我来换班，你却呼呼大睡？说话不算哦！”  
说话……不算吗。  
鲍勃摸了一把额头的汗，低声答道：“抱歉。你去睡吧，后半夜我来守。”  
“诶？你没关系的吗……”  
“没事。”  
“可是，我们不是说好了吗？而且你刚刚都睡……”  
“让你去睡就去睡。”  
男人忽然粗声粗气地打断，吓得格拉尼一愣。他随即意识到自己的失态，再次压低了声音。  
“我刚刚睡好了，接下来没问题。你去守着村长，不要有任何意外。”  
“呃……说的也是。那这边就交给你啦！”

一夜无话。  
之后他们遭遇了整合运动，佯装受伤倒下的鲍勃回忆了一遍刚刚的对战，感觉并没有什么破绽。  
只是再被格拉尼注视时，他总觉得有种慌乱和不自然。许是欺骗正直善良的人带来的愧疚感，许是昨晚梦中的旖旎让他有些不敢直视对方，当休息时格拉尼递过一壶水，指尖不经意地掠过鲍勃手背时，他心里一动，知道自己不能再留了。  
于是他说，你们快走，这里我来顶着。  
后来，当格拉尼持着枪冲过来时，鲍勃还在不断说着，我们可以不这样的。  
可以不这样的，没必要这样的。但情况和对方都没有给他任何设想可能的机会，他们打了你死我活的一仗，鲍勃惨败，然后眼睁睁看着她和罗德岛那群人一起越走越远，渐渐隐藏在了人群中。  
甚至最后解决了一切，她还想着自己，并且分出了足够他和兄弟们到避难所去生活的宝藏给他，鲍勃也在心底彻底明白，他们之间的距离究竟有多远。  
“谢谢你，格拉尼。再见。”  
他转身离开，心想，他们这辈子，大约是不会再见面了吧。


End file.
